


The Glass is Always Half Empty

by P_Chase16



Category: Fruits Basket, 会長はメイド様! | Kaichou wa Maid-sama! | Maid Sama!
Genre: Crossover, Friendship/Love, Gen, Orphaned, Sadness, future maid-sama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Chase16/pseuds/P_Chase16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the granddaughter of Misaki takes up her spot in Maid Latte, and soon her spot as Student Council President, a surprise appears in Seika high. All of the Sohma's, plus Tohru, have strangely transfered. Everyone thought of it as no big deal, but when Kyo accidentally touches Misaki's granddaughter... noting happens. The normal change into the Zodiac Cat doesn't happen. Every Zodiac member is baffled by this new discovery, especailly Akito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aoi's POV: The Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> I am planing on adding some more characters from Fruits Baskets, be prepared! Anyway, please comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer~ I do not own Fruits Basket nor Maid-Sama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!

Sunlight drifted through the small, fingerprint smudged window, waking me up from the weird dream I was havingーit contained pirates and spacemen. Moaning softly, I opened one green eye to check the time. The clock read 7:39 in small red light; the numbers were slightly blurry, my eyes still heavy with sleep. My sleepy eyes drifted to the ceiling, which had random mold splotches from some leaks caused by the massive rain storm that had happened the night before. Arms stretched over my head, I squeezed my green orbs shut with a yawn. With another long and exaggerated sigh, I sat up in my twin sized bed. I slung my legs over the side of the bed as my fingers wrung through my messy red hair, and lazily stood up.

。。。

My name is Aoi Kita, I was orphaned at the age of 10 after both of my parents died in a car accident. A truck struck them head on, or so I was told. My only other living relative was my dying, old grandmother, Misaki Usui. She took me in under her wrinkly old wing until she finally got fed up with me and left for a retirement home. When I entered into the first year of high school, she had a heart attack and passed away. Her lawyer said that she left me with everything, including her house and money, which wasn't much.

My grandma's lawyer and I had decided to sell the house for my "education's" sake, and buy a small apartment close to the school. I didn't get much from selling it, the house was over 50-years-old and falling apart. It was an upgrade though, I went from falling through floorboards in a big house to tripping over rugs in a small apartment.

I'm now 16-years-old, and a second year student in a high school that used to be an all-boys school, Seika High School. To be able to have extra money and pay for my tuition, I work a part-time job that is too shameful that not even my best friendーif I even had oneーknows about it.

。。。

After rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I saw the black outline of something lying on the floor next to my bed. I ignored it as I started towards the petite kitchen in my oversized t-shirt, _Eye of the Tiger_ was written in hipster-like words across the chest and one black sock hung loosely on my right foot. I stalked through the kitchen door half asleep; my eyes kept drifting off into the distance. The next thing I knew, my face was met with wood as I hit the floor. "Hisss," I heard the pitter patter of my cat's paws as he ran away as his high pitched cry echoed off the walls.

_Damn cat!_

Sighing into the ground, I rolled over onto my back and slowly stood up. There was a pounding sensation in my head from where it had hit the ground, so I took a few pills of Excedrin hoping the pain would subside before I got to school. After a few minutes of groaning and massaging my temples, I ate a bowl of stale cereal and got dressed for school. I wore a stupid uniform compiled of a brown plaid skirt with a white button-up, paired with a red bow tie and a green overcoat. I looked like one of those schoolgirls you'd see in an anime.

I trudged down the sidewalk, my black leather school bag slung over my shoulder as I fidgeted with my skirt. It was uncomfortably short and I could feel wind in places that wind shouldn't be. My long red hair cascaded down to the middle of my back from the loose ponytail it hung from, which swung slightly as I walked. Although my apartment isn't the best, it was pretty close to Seika High. And by "pretty close", I mean _really_ close. The building was about a block or two away from the dreaded place. 

Nearing the school, I noticed that nobody was at the front gates, which were shut and most likely locked. Panicking, my breath started to quicken as I dashed towards it. Running with full force, I pushed the rusty gate, making my wrists hurt like hell. "Damn it! You little piece of shit!" I yelled at the gate with anger as I pounded on it with balled up fists. 

_I will not be late to class again, if I am, then I'll be kicked out like the principal had threatened!_

In hearing a rustle in the trees, my ears perked up as my green eyes darted towards the noise. _Is someone up there?_ I asked myself as a baffled look crossed my face. "Pft, Aoi. Nobody can cli-," My voice cut short as a lightbulb lit up in my mind. A smirk spread across my lips as I tossed my bag over the gate, fingers wrapped around a cool pole of the rusty gate as I took in a breath of air before I began to scale the barrier that kept me out of the school's grounds.

Leaping off the top of the gate, I landed like Spider-Man with a goofy grin plastered to my face (if you don't know who that is, then that's just sad). As I stood up, something dropped behind me, forcing my head to turn as my ears perked like a curious dog. A guy with orange hair had dropped his school bag as his reddish eyes stared at me with a slight pinkness to his cheeks. I absently stared back at him, until I realized why he was staring at me like an idiot.

_He saw my..._

"Shit," I muttered under my breath as I looked to the ground to hide my beet-red face. "Damn pervert!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I threw my bag at him before running into the school.

The door of class 2-A slid open with a high pitched shriek, I walked in empty handed as a sighed of relief escaped my lips. Only a few other students were sitting in their seats, meaning that class hadn't started yet. Slowly, I lumbered to my seatーwhich was in the back, right next to the windowーand plopped down with a grunt. "Stupid pervert," I mumbled, remembering what had just happened as I laid my head down on my arms trying to hide my embarrassment, and soon fell asleep.

I woke up to the two annoying voices of Tohru, who transferred a few weeks ago, and her friend Satomiーa blonde haired freak of nature who wore too much makeup (kind of like a clown in the circus). "Yeah, they're all coming here," Tohru giggled. _Who's she taking about,_ I wondered as I unintentionally eavesdropped. Satomi had a surprised look on her face as she looked at Tohru, "and they're all coming here... for you"? Tohru nodded as I sat up to listen in on the conversation better when the bell rang signifying the start of class.

_Damn it, saved by the bell._

Ms. Kagomi walked in as the ring of the bell echoed throughout the school building. The young woman was a new teacher; we were her first class since she graduated from college. She was pretty young, maybe about 25 or 26-years-old. She had brown eyes and short curly brown hair, which had tints of grey most likely caused by stress from this class. As everyone lumbered to their seats, Ms. Kagomi cleared her throat. "Excuse me class, but I have two new students that will be joining us from now on. They have just transferred to our school today, so be nice," she announced politely as she eyed me like I was the only person who caused trouble, before walking over to the door and sliding it open for the new students.

The first person to walk in was a guy with black hair and purple eyes. He was very handsome and tall, but he had a strange vibe radiating from him; it sent a cold chill up my spine. He strutted in with his head held up high as he kept a nice posture. All of the girls "Ooo'd" over the boy, some even seemed to have hearts exploding from their eyes. I reclined in my chair, a bored look spread over my face as I began to space out. 

The next person to walk in made me gag. Literally. _It's the damn pervert! Why the hell is he here?!?_ I though as I sent him the death glare, one could almost see the electric waves that were crashing into carrot-head's chest. Ms. Kagomi closed the door after the two boys walked in, then returned to the board; her boring brown eyes were glued on me, giving me the Don't-Do-It-Aoi look.

The handsome guy introduced himself first with a polite bow. "Hello! My name is Yuki Sohma. It would bring me great pleasure to be your classmate. Please take good care of me," he was making goggly eyes at Tohru the whole time he spoke, which made me want to jump out the window and stab myself in the eyes with the shattered glass. I glanced between the two, who were obviously into each other, before continuing my death glare on the pervert who was apparently about to say something. "Hey... I'm Kyo Sohma," he said before making eye contact with my deathly green orbs of poison. His eyes twitched before he quickly looked away, a slight redness to his cheeks.

"Please take a seat, you two. There is an opening next to Ms. Honda," she said pointing towards Tohru, "and an opening next to Ms. Kita," she continued as she gestured towards me, my face fell. Yuki rushed over to Tohru's side, who was smiling stupidly from eat-to-ear, and quickly sat down. He had a satisfied look on his pretty-boy face as Tohru stared at him. Tohru's little groupie, Satomi, was fangirling over Yuki from her seat right behind the boy. 

My attention was brought back to carrot-head, who was currently still leaning against the board. "Mr. Sohma, please go sit down. I need to start class now," Ms. Kagomi pointed her index finger towards me with a sweet smile, a hint of irritation in the woman's voice. Kyo complied, not wanting the teacher to snap. His head hung low, allowing his scruffy orange hair to fall in front of his red eyes, while his hands were shoved deep into his pockets. 

"Damn pervert," I muttered into my arm as Kyo trudged up to the seat beside me and sat down with little expression.


	2. Aoi's POV: The Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long, I am busy with a parade in Disney. Also, I'm very sorry that this chapter is short, it's all that I could cram in. The next chapter will definitely be longer.

I must have drifted off to Lala Land sometime in Trigonometry, the last thing I remembered was something related to a triangle (surprise surprise). A small drop of drool slid from the corner of my mouth, dripping onto my homework page as I slept. I was having such a nice dream, I was sitting in my apartment playing the latest Call of Duty game in pitch black. The television screen illuminated my face as my controller clicked. The best thing out of that whole dream was not being in school.

A loud soundーwhich sounded a _lot_ like the fire alarmーrang in my ears, making my eyes shoot open. Red. Red and orange. _I teleported to a red and orange jungle in my sleep!_ Kyo, the pervert, had his face so close to mine that all I saw was his red eyes and orange mop on his head. "Damn it, Sohma. Why the bloody hell are you watching me sleep?!" The pervert was silent, not responding to my question, which made my blood boil. "Sohma?! Answ-" I froze, words caught in the back of my throat, as a hand was slowly brought up to my cheek.

_Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit,_ I though as I squeezed my eyes shut, _he's making a move!_ I flinched slightly, my body tensing, as Kyo's hand slightly brushed against the side of my cheek. "The homework page... It was stuck to your cheek," Kyo said bluntly, leaning back in his seat after handing the paper back to me; he absently played with the glass black and white bracelet that hung around his wrist. My cheeks reddened slightly as I realized that I drooled in my sleep. I mean, it's not as embarrassing as other things that I've done in my sleep, but still. _I must look like a real loser,_ I thought as my lips formed a frown. I angrily wiped the dried saliva off of my mouth.

"What's with that bracelet anyway? You keep on playing with it and it's driving me insane," I asked Kyo with an emerald glare. Kyo froze, his hands stopped moving as his red orbs gazed up to meet my green ones. "That's none of your business, Ms. Kita," my name rolled off Kyo's tongue with distaste. "Aoi," I coughed out, this guy was starting to really irritate me. Wait, no. Scratch that. He's been annoying me ever since I saw him standing there stupidly on the other side of the front gate.

"What?" Kyo stood up, towering over me as he stared blankly at my face. His red eyes seemed to be piercing into my soul. I looked away, feeling uncomfortable. "My name... Well, my first name... It's Aoi," I told him as I glanced back up at him, searching his face for any sign of emotion. "Um, okay... Well, I'm gonna go eat now... Not that I had to get permission from you, or anything..." Kyo started towards the door awkwardly. I sighed a relief as the door slid shut behind him. _Jeez, that kid is something._ My lips spread into a smirk with the thought of Kyo finally being out of my hair.

Sliding the door open, I stepped out into the hall only to have my spirits crushed. A certain orange haired person was leaning against the wall, he was absently staring down the hallway as I stood in the doorway. My green eyes scanned Kyo from head to toe. The checkered pants hung loosely around his long legs, while his white button-up was open, exposing his black undershirt as the sleeves hugged tightly on his muscular arms which were crossed over his shaped chest, and in his hand was a familiar-looking leather bag. His eyes met with mine as I loitered up to my new peer.

"Why are you here? I thought you were going to lunch," I questioned him as my fingers wrung through my red hair with a sigh. He held out the leather bag on a finger, "you threw this at me when you... uh... jumped the gate". My face was slightly flushed as I snatched the bag from his large warm hands. "... Thank you..." I muttered as I looked down at my shoes. "What did you say?" Kyo had a sharp, narcissistic grin on his face. "You heard me, Sohma. I'm not saying it ever again," I spat out the words, my eyes meeting his with my famous death glare. Kyo's whole body (glorious and toned as it was... What the hell am I saying?!) shook as he chuckled at me.

_That little piece of shit,_ I thought as my face reddened. Huffing, I spun on the back of my heels and walked away from that little perv, because grandma always said, "If you didn't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all"... Pft, this is the first time I've ever used her advice. I could hear Kyo's laughter echo through the halls as I stomped to the courtyard in order to successfully ignore people.

。。。

With little appearance of the pervert-in-question throughout the day, the rest of school flew by with ease. I only got homework in a few of my easy classes, which means I could take overtime at work. (HOORAY... That was sarcastic, if you couldn't guess). After the finally bell rang, students began to pour out of classrooms like blood flowing from an open wound. I managed to escape the hoard of students on the stairs, but I was captured in the cross section at my shoe locker. Just as I slipped on my outside shoes, I caught a glimpse of a familiar orange mop. 

I paused, my green orbs followed Kyo as he trudged behind Tohru and Yuki, who were holding hands, while Satomi skipped next to him trying her hardest to start a conversation. There was a curtain glow to her eyes and a redness to her cheeks as she looked at the pervert, which was starting to really aggravate me. _Damn, I feel like a stalker now,_ I thought as I quickly shut the locker door. 

I left the school in a rush to the bus stop, which was located next to my apartment building a few blocks away. The bus arrived only a second after I sat down on a bench, making me use more effort than needed to get onto the overcrowded bus. My hand gripped tightly around the hand rail as the bus started moving, my eyes drifted towards the window, following the scenery that passed by.

It took about fifteen minutes to reach my workplace. It would've normally taken ten minutes, but there was a fairly large amount of traffic on the roads. Stupid people that have places to be and life's to live. 

The door clicked as the backdoor to the building opened, I walked through after I slid the key back into my school bag. I stood in the dimly lit locker room of Maid Latte, a café that cosplays almost to the point where you want to throw up. I glided up to a blue locker, "Kita" was written on a piece of paper in black ink, which was taped to the top, and unlocked it. A low sigh escaped my lips as I slipped off my school uniform just to put on a different one.

I wrapped the white ruffly apron around my waist, tying a big bow on the small of my back. "Okay", I mimicked enthusiastically as I clasped my hands together while wearing my work uniform. The classic anime girl maid costume, thigh-high black socks and all.

"Aoi-chan! Aoi-chan!"

I spun around on the back of my heel towards the high pitched voice who was calling my name. Takaraーthe short statured, hot pink haired manager of this wonderful caféーwas waving a colourful magazine as she approached me, a slight hop in her step with a crooked smile spread across her thin lips. "What's wrong, Takara-senpai?" I asked her with a soft smile (it was like talking to a five-year-old). "Nothing's wrong, Aoi-chan. When does your shift start?" She asked with the corners of her mouth curled up as she rocked on the back and forth on the balls of her feet, waiting anxiously for my answer. 

My face fell into confusion, "In a half hour, but you should know this. You are the manager, after all." The pink haired girl clapped her tiny hands together with a nod as she grinned. "Okay, goodie! Don't worry about working tonight, just go pick up the costumes I ordered for tomorrow's event. I have the money right here." She replied as she handed me an envelope. I hesitantly took it, "Just give me a second, I'm gonna go cha-" 

"Oh, it's fine! Just go in that. It complements your figure, so who knows... Maybe some hot guy will-" "Okay! I get it," I said cutting her off, "I'll go in this!" I huffed as I marched out of the door I entered from with the envelope in hand, Takara's soft giggles sounded just before the door slammed shut.


	3. Aoi's POV: The Dragon-cat...Thingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xD the fight for life is on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this finished ^-^. Hope you like this chapter!

"Stupid costume," I mumbled as I self-consciously crossed my arms over my chest. The costume showed off my already noticeable chest; with its length stopping mid-thigh and coupled knee-high black socks, I looked like a prostitute looking for a sex-hungry guy.

I sighed inwardly before I walked down the sidewalk as dawn approached. In hearing a scream, I slowed to a stop before turning the corner. 

"AHH," I heard a female voice screech from the nearby alley way. I slowly started walking towards the voice, ready to save someone if need be. "Stop it!" The same female voice cried. _That voice... I've heard it somewhere,_ I thought to myself. I froze when I heard a growl as a response to the girl. "Y-you won't hurt me!" The girl's voice cracked; she was probably crying her eyes out right now. "AH," the girl yelped as I heard a thud.

"Damn it," I mumble to myself as I huffed. I made my way to the alley where the voices were coming from and peeked my head around the corner. What I saw... well I don't know what I saw, but I did know that the girl who was crying in a heap on the ground sounded familiar. 

"Tohru!" I yelled as I ran up to the annoying girls shaking body. Her uniform was torn up, she had a few cuts over her body, but she had a lot more bruises. I squatted down in front of the quivering girl and reached my hand out to touch her shoulder.

"Tohru? Are you-," I froze when I heard a growl coming from behind me. _Shit,_ I thought to myself as I glanced over my shoulder. A large feline monster was standing about 10 feet away from us. The monster looked like a cross between a tabby cat and a dragon; it also was wearing tan ripped pants covered with dirt and dry blood. As I stared into it's strange purple eyes, my breathing stopped. My fists clenched so tightly that the knuckles were white and my nails started drawing blood. 

"Aoi," coughed out Tohru as she finally looked up at me, "Aoi, don't... Don't hurt him". I didn't want to look away from the monster, so I took a quick glance at Tohru then quickly back toward the cat-dragon. "Tohru," I pause for a second as the monster let out another growl, "Can you walk? We need to get out of here." I whisper to her. A worried look crossed her face as she hesitated, " I-I don't know...". 

I took in a deep breath, "On the count of three, I will pick you up and run... But I don't know how far I can carry you, so I'll hide you somewhere. Okay?" Tohru looked confused, "But, what about you?" She asked quietly. My green eyes flicked down to meet her gray ones. "I will be fine," I whispered in a reassuring voice.

Tohru nodded with a soft smile, "Just making sure. Oh, if you get close to Ky- I mean... That... Thing, t-try to slip this on him. It should help." She quickly handed me a black and white bracelet. _This looks vaguely familiar,_ I thought to myself as I slipped it into my pocket. 

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked Tohru in a hushed voice. 

"I guess," she replied. 

"One... Two..." I whispered quietly, getting my arms positioned around the girl. "Three!" I took off with Tohru in my arms. I ran a few steps before I heard a roar exploding from the monster as it started after us. After running a block with the beast right at my heels, I tossed Tohru to the side. She landed in the sand of a park. The monster, thank the spirits, kept chasing after me instead of going after Tohru. 

I was breathing hard as I turned the corner, hearing the beast sliding into a turn. "Damn," I muttered as I realized I've run into a dead end. I tried to turn around and get out while I still had the chance, but I slipped and fell, getting my costume all wet. I tried to get up, but something pushed me back down. _The monster._ I looked up to it's orange face and stared into it's menacing purple eyes, it's claws tarring into my bare shoulders as it held me to the alley floor. My eyes widened as I remembered what Tohru had told me: the bracelet. Slowly, I inched my hand into my costume's pocket and wrapped my fingers around the cool glass beads.

As it slowly brought its face closer to mine, I looked the monster up and down, frantically searching for a place to slip the bracelet on. My eyes rested upon his muzzle, which was now about an inch away from my neck, smelling it like a flower. _Now is my chance,_ I thought. In a single motion, I pulled out the black and white bracelet and shoved it around his mouth. The monsters purple eyes widened before: poof, white smoke engulfed our bodies. 

After I felt the large weight taken off my chest, I started coughing. Once the white smoke finally started clearing up, what I saw in place of the cat-dragon was a small orange cat. It was curled up in a tiny ball sleeping in my lap with the bracelet lying loosely around it's muzzle. 

I smiled softly as I gently removed the bracelet, trying not to wake the cat up, and slid it on my wrist so I wouldn't lose it. Wrapping my arms around the orange cat, I shakily stood up. "Okay, cute... evil cat-dragon thing. Let's go back to the shop, and then we'll head home," I whispered softly to the cat as I started walking out of the alley and towards Maid Latte.

。。。

On the way to Maid Latte, I stopped by the costume store to pick up our next event's costume, which was hard to carry seeing as how I had a cat in one hand. I quietly slipped in through the back door of Maid Latte and placed the costumes on some hooks.m"Aoi-Senpai!" Miyako stumbled over a chair as she approached me. 

Miyako is the newest cook for Maid Latte. Everything about her is short: her height, her hair, her temper, and especially her attention span (except when it came to cooking). "Miyako, shh," I whispered sternly as I eyed the little orange ball of fur in my arms. Miyako's eyes lit up when she noticed the sleeping bundle, "Where'd you get him?" She asked in a hushed voice. As she came closer, her blue eyes widened in horror. "What happened to your costume?!" She stage whispered, eyeing the rumbled and dirtied dress, "And your shoulders! They're bleeding! What in the world happened?!" My green eyes drifted towards the opposite wall, trying to avoid her icy blue gaze. "Nothing in particular. Some things just happened and this little guy turned up. I just need to cha-."

"Aoi-chan! You're back!" Takara interrupted as she ran up to Miyako and me. I silently praised her for her timing. "I got the costumes, I put them on those hooks over there," I told the manager as my finger pointed towards the hanging clothing. Takara smiled cheekily, "Okay, thank you soooo much. You can call it a day", she said before bouncing away, not even noticing what happened to my maid uniform.

。。。

After I changed back into my school uniform, I went home with the strange orange cat in my arms. The little thing was still sleeping as I walked into my apartment. "Gray?" I whisper around the room, "here kitty, kitty, kitty". I finally found my old cat sleeping in a quilt on my couch, so I headed to my bedroom. Placing the little cat on my bed, I slipped off my school uniform, hung it up, and then threw on an old shirt. I turned off the room light before sliding under my bed comforter, cuddling the orange cat close to my chest. That night, I dreamt of a certain orange haired pervert.


	4. Kyo's POV: Chaper 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOOOOOO sorry, guys! I got really busy and may have forgotten to write this chapter. I apologize for it being so short even though you've waited for like half a year for this and the crappy chapter title :( Please forgive me. I'll will make it up in the next chapter, I promise!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made the chapters POV's, they'll most likely only be the POV's of Aoi and Kyo.

Warmth. All I could feel was warmth. Which was strange since I normally slept on the roof where I constantly got a cool breeze and occasional goosebumps from the chill. I lay still after readjusting my arms around the soft pillow with my eyelids sealed, wanting the warmth to surround my body as I tried to think of what had happened that day…

The kind-hearted Tohru left the house sometime around noon with that damn rat to go grocery shopping, so I (being my awesome self) followed them like a ninja. But here was where things started to get fuzzy. Some girl was in trouble… I think… did I hug her by accident… wait, no. I had to catch her, but that’s when everything fades into melanoid.

I was brought back to reality when the pillow in my arms started to move. My red orbs shot open. All I saw was a red mop of hair until it shifted to face me. It was _that_ girl. My cheeks were slightly flushed as I watched the girl sleep. She was so peaceful and not so menacing when she was asleep. I noted how her eyelids looked like they were placed ever so lightly over her eyes, how her fiery-red messy hair framed her heart-shaped face, how her lips were slightly parted, letting out soft and warm puffs of air, how her chest rose and fell in a steady beat, and how she would snuggle deep into the nape of my neck. _Wait.... What,_ I though with alarm as I realized that I was butt naked in the cute girl’s bed.

I glanced down at the sleeping redheadーwho currently had her head tucked under my chinーand tried to think of way to sneak out of her grasp without waking her. After scanning the aphotic room, I made a plan to slip through the open window, which looked about four-stories high. But there was one kink in my almost perfect plan of escape: the girl who was sleeping soundly in my arms. I took in a deep breath before proceeding with my action plan. Carefully sliding my arm out from around her, then in one swift motion, I rolled out of bed and leapt through the window.

。。。

You know that bad pickup line about the angel falling from heaven and it's face hitting every branch down? Well, I did that. After I jumped out of the window half asleep, I hit a few tree branches with my face and fell on my ass. Most people think that cats always land on their feet, well I'm here to tell you, when that said cat is really tired maybe it won't land on it's feet. Just saying. So all of you people laughing at me for falling out of that window can just be quiet.

I started running in the shadows, avoiding those stupid people who are out at like 3:00 in the morning. It took me all of 10 minutes to run back to Shigure's house. _I'm just that good._ Right when I burst through the door, I was met with a stream of questions from none other than that stupid dog while that damn rat stared daggers into my face.

"Where were you, Kyo? What were you doing? Kyo Kyo Kyo Kyo Kyyyyoooo????" Shigure practically sang as his ears perked up. "SHUUUUT UP!" My lips curled into a snarl as I yelled at the stupid dog before running up the steps and into my room.

I slammed the door shut with a huff. Slipping on some pants, I face-planted my bed. The back of my head hurt from the hole that Yuki bore into it. _Damn rat._ With a sigh, I sprawled out on the mattress like a starfish; stretching out my bodyーwhich ached from the long run I just did. I mentally slapped myself for running too fast, but what else was I gonna do? Get caught by the police and get arrested for public nudity? Yeah, no thank you.

。。。

I trudged down the steps after a good catnap, my orange mop flying all over the place. Making my way to the kitchen, I felt the stare of a certain rat. "Oh, look who it is. It's the stupid cat. He must've had a _fun_ night," Yuki cooed before sipping his tea from the floor table.

My red eyes glared at him like a burning fire, "shut up, you damn rat!" I launched a kick, meant to hit his temple. But Yuki easily dodged it, and came back with a foot to my face. I flew through the sliding paper door (like always), and hit the floor with a loud thud. Yuki went back to sipping his tea as I stood up and scoffed at him. I turned on my heel and maneuvered to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast.

_Leak. Leak. More leak...._ Slamming the door of the fridge, I groaned. "Who the hell got a shit ton of leak?!?" I stormed out of the house with no breakfast, Shigure giggling after me while my stomach growled like a maniac.


	5. Aoi's POV: Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the super long wait, I was going to post this chapter ealier but my laptop took a dump on me. Anyway, here it is!

The roof door swung open with ease as I shuffled through the doorway. Taking in a deep breath, I filled my lungs with the fresh afternoon air. My butt was cool as I sat in my normal spot against the gate. A smile crept on my face as my green eyes slid closed. I placed the unopened bento next to me as my skin soaked in the bright sunlight.

The strange events that had happened the other day seemed to be a dream, or was it a nightmare? I don't really know, or care. But the weird cat that I was more than willing to take care of was gone in the morning whereas my window was wide open. It was kind of sad really, that cat reminded me a lot of a certain boy... The more I thought about the cat, the more my mind would wander to that orange-haired pervert. I don't know what that meant, or what the strange feeling in my gut was whenever he's near me. It's like I want to run away and hide, but also punch him in that gorgeous face of his.

A growl snatched me from my pending thoughts. My cheeks grew pink as Kyo stood before me holding the door open. "Oh, uh sorry. I didn't realize you ate lunch up here," Kyo stated, he sounded slightly embarrassed, probably from his impatient stomach. "It's alright," I muttered as I tried to avoid his red gaze, "... You sound hungry."

The orange-haired student chuckled softly to himself, which felt like it might give my ears a cavity. "Well, Kita, that's none of your business," Kyo said with a scowl before a loud roar exploded from his gut. I rolled my eyes on instinct. "Well that just won't do, Sohma. Here," I pushed the bento towards where he was standing, "Eat it."

Kyo let the door close behind him as he squatted down next to the box. He scanned it thoroughly before swiftly glancing up at me with a skeptical look, "you didn't poison this, did you?" His eyes narrowed on mine, I tried to push the strange feeling down as I held his gaze for a minute longer. A huff escaped my lips as I reached for the bento, "fine, then I guess I'll eat it all. The more for me the merrier." The lid slid open with a slight push, the smell of freshly made rice balls flooded my nose. I took out the chopsticks that were also encased in the box and set them in their rightful place in my hand.

"What are those?" Kyo asked, his head cocked. He had sat down cross-legged perpendicular to me, his hands placed on his knees as he stared at the food. "They're rice balls," I said matter-of-factly, "that one there has tuna in the center, that one has some berries, that one is wrapped with seaweed, and that one is plain white rice." The orange-haired boy seemed to be drooling over my cooking, I couldn't hold back the grin. "There's some eggs over here too," I motioned just as his stomach growled again, which made my eye twitch.

"Screw it, I don't care if I die. It smells so damn good, can I have some?" The pervert practically begged. I rolled my eyes again before sliding it closer to him, "knock yourself out." I grabbed a rice ball and plopped it in my mouth just as he started scruffing down the eggs. Kyo's eyes widened as he chewed, "whoa, this is amazing! Did you make this?" A smug look spread across my face as my ego soaked up the compliment like a sponge. "Yup, cooking is easy," I said with a mouth full of rice, "if you follow the instructions, it'll turn out perfectーis what my friend said."

"That friend of your's must know what she's talking about," as Kyo spoke, he grabbed another rice ball, "because these are absolutely fantastic. You should make a bunch of these and bring to me so I can rub them in that damn rat's face." He nodded to himself, pleased with his plan before shoving the whole rice ball in his mouth.

"Rat? Do you mean Yuki?"

Kyo froze mid-chew before chuckling nervously, "uh-yeah... I call him that cause he's a pest." His body seemed to tense up as he spoke. A laugh slipped from my mouth, "I agree with you on that one. Yuki gets so annoying, especially with all those fangirls following him around and treating him like some sort of god." The orange-haired pervert loosened up a bit as he ran his fingers through his orange mop, a grin appeared on his face. "He really enjoys all that attention despite what he says," as Kyo spoke, I noticed a piece of rice stuck to his chin. My hand instinctively reached for it, pinching it around the edges as he flinched with wide eyes. "You seem to really like balls," my eyes widened as I realized what I said, "... I mean... Uh-rice balls," I stuttered awkwardly as my peer stared at me, my face reddening by the second.

"I'm just gonna... Go now," I quickly stood up and backed away from Kyo, my face redder than a beet. "Uh... Where're you going?" The boy asked, confusion spread over his face. "The bell's about to ring, I'm going. Bye!" I started running towards the door and down the stairs without a seconds thought.

_That was sooo embarrassing... Why the hell did I do that?_

I abruptly stopped when I collided into somebody at the bottom steps, knocking both of us down. "I'm so sorry," a high pitched familiar voice cried. _Tohru_. I grumbled as I rubbed my forehead, "It's fine, it was my fault in the first place." The brunette shook her head, "no, I ran into you. I should've been looking where I was going." I stood up and patted the dust off of my skirt before reaching a hand down towards the girl, "like I said, it's fine. I'm okay, so you're all good." She took my hand with a smile and pulled herself up, "I'm glad you're okay. Oh, I forgot to tell you how grateful I am that you saved me the other day from that... Monster. Thank you."

"Well I couldn't just stand there and watch, it's no problem," I scratched the back of my neck. I stood there awkwardly for a second as Torhu smiled stupidly. Just as I was about to hurry away, the brunette spoke up, "do you know where Kyo is?" My feet froze, a heat rising in my stomach, "... No. Why do you need Sohma?" I asked as my back faced the girl. She giggled softly, "I wanted to know what he wanted for dinner, I'll just ask him back in class. Thank you anyway." I heard her footsteps grow fainter as I stayed put, my feet not even inching forward.

I was in shock, but of what? That those two would be together even after we were released from school? Or was it that tone of voice she used? Whatever it was, it really irked me. My body was shaking and I couldn't stop it, I don't even know what caused it. The sound of the bell bouncing off the walls finally broke my trance. "Crap..." I muttered, my feet picked up pace as I sped to the end of the hallway towards my classroom.


End file.
